


Undercurrents

by Lonewritersclub



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Harley thinking over their relationship, Relationship(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: Into the domestic life of two criminally insane "lovers" and what goes beneath the mayhem and destruction.





	1. Harley

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I should stop starting stories when I haven't finished my other ones. This still isn't going to be a long one. I'm probably gonna have just three chapters of this and that's it. But if you wanna leave suggestions, I'll be happy to think over this.

There's a few things people don't seem to understand about them.

When Harley kisses Joker, people around them always freeze for a moment. They look at her like she had just jumped of a building but managed to stay alive even after she hit the ground.

Many might think she's mad, but she was a psychiatric after all, she needs to understand the lunatics and if that makes her sympathize with them and make her seem a bit crazy in turn, then that's fine with her.

Harley does realize that her and Joker's relationship isn't exactly the most common kind. It's not exactly healthy or purely loving if she's honest with herself, and that's fine with her too. Because even though it's abusive, it's still what she wants.

You might think that with the way she acts, she really, truly would want to have a normal relationship with someone who doesn't just leave her whenever he feels like it or throws her out of the car when he can't handle her being around anymore. But what are a few punches here and there compared to a soak in an acid vat, hanging out in a mental asylum causing havoc and shooting people like glass bottles on the training tracks? A few hits to the face are nothing compared to what they have between them, what connects them.

She knows he cannot really love her. He's in fact incapable of having such emotions. She knows - she was his therapist after all. She knows him even through the lies he told her during their sessions, because as much as he thinks he can see right through her, she sees through him just as much. And she knows that it scares him, and that what makes him wary of her. That what makes him act indifferent towards her even on the battlefields when someone has her on the shooting line. He wants her gone but only if it means that someone else did that for him, because he does feel responsible for her. Joker, in some sense, created her. He cannot leave her or end her even though she makes him feel wary and a bit afraid sometimes, though he would never admit that. He cannot do that, because that would mean he had failed himself. So he waits for someone else to take her out. Fortunately, she can take care of herself.

But until then, he tries not to get attached and not pay attention to her too much unless he gets something out of baring himself to her.

The thing is just that... Joker's insane. He's not all too well and that worries Harley sometimes. She knows how passionate and devoted he is towards the Bat and because of that, she's worried about how far he's ready to go to to get to the Avenger of the Night. She's worried that with that slightly haywire brain of his, he's going to get himself into some _real_ trouble and she won't be able to help him. Because she does care for him.

She doesn't think, when she's being completely and utterly truthful with her feelings, that she loves him. Not in the way people love each other in relationships. She's obsessed about him. A bit co-dependent. More than devoted. But she's also bitter. Maybe just slightly, but it's there. She could have had that perfect life with a man who sincerely loved her and with children of her own that she could watch grow up to be good people. Instead she got herself twisted into a mess she cannot get herself out from. It's good that she doesn't want to leave it either, because the feeling of trapped would have _sucked._

That bitterness gives her power in this relationship where Joker receives his own power from being able to not care about her unless he wants to. They both make this an unhealthy relationship, but an interesting one where both of them still want each other when they allow themselves to. They are partners in crime, abuse, lust and need. They love each other in their own way. In a way they both get what they want when they want it and other times, when they are angry, they can be as angry as they want to be and take it out on each other.

And no, people don't see that when they see her kiss her beloved. They see plain crazy and self injury between them, but let them. That just makes them double the dangerous in other's eyes. There's no hurt in that.

Harley gets what she wants and sometimes she wants normality in the only way she can have it.

* * *

 

Her Puddin' has been going after this one guy who ripped him off by selling him expired chemicals they were planning to use to create some deathly gas. So what Harley decided to do, was give her Puddin' a nice romantic gift out of his new enemy.

She went out with Jonny and couple of other of their guys, leaving Joker to do whatever the hell he was doing with a vacuum cleaner and a bottle of shampoo. She had heard that this guy, Ronnie, was going to be _available_ at the downtown bar tonight to do some of his fake-ass business. He wouldn't be doing any more of that much longer. Harley was actually going to do a pretty nice thing to whoever Ronnie was planning to meet tonight.

They found him sitting in one of the dirty booths of the third level bar with a beer in hand. He seemed to be still waiting for his business partner. Harley stopped to stand next to him with her hands on her hips as she looked down at him with aversion.

"Meet's off, ya coming with me, scumbag", she said and motioned for one of the guys to take him. When they got onto the streets again, he started yelling at her, but she just shook her head with frustration and looked over to Jonny. "I need a big-ass bow. A purple one", she said to him and he scurried off to do as told with a firm nod. Harley turned to the dirtbag who the guys had pressed against the brick-wall.

"Okay, so, ya gonna be by gift to Mista J now so be good. Don't talk, scream or try anything stupid, because my Puddin' doesn't really like that. I want ya to do as I tell ya and otherwise to stand still", Harley advised him and started twirling a strand of blond hair around her finger from her right pigtail as she waited for Jonny to come back with the decorative bow.

"But why? Why am I his gift? I have done nothin'!" Ronnie said in a defensive manner which Harley really hated.

"Okay, ya really need to learn to shut up unless ya want Mista J to teach ya that. But, anyhoo, you're here 'cause you sold my Puddin' some of your fake stuff so now we're gonna take ya money and Joker's gonna do _whatever_ he wants with ya. Understood? Good", Harley explained him quickly. The guy looked horrified, looking a lot like he wanted to say something that would aggravate Harley even further, so she stuffed and old sock into his mouth for the time being. That's when Jonny came back. He had a bow that was twice the size of Harley's head and it was vivid purple.

"I also got you a card in case it might be needed", Jonny said and offered a dark green card with a happy clown on it. Harley squealed at that happily and took the decorations from the henchman. "Oh, that's so clever of ya, Jon! This is gonna be real classy! Good thinking!Anyone got a marker? I'mma gonna write  _'merry killing times for my Puddin from Harley xx''_ on it."

* * *

 

When they finally got back to the apartment, Harley gave a quick pep-talk before getting inside. "Okay now, I want this to be perfect so you're gonna be my good lil' boy now and be quiet. Hey, yeah, put this in between your teeth. That's great. Yeah, okay now. All be quiet, I want this to be a surprise." Harley had the green card between Ronnie's teeth and the big bow was already wrapped around his torso. She lead them inside and into the living room. It wasn't as much a living room as a place where they had all their knives, guns and whatnot spread around the floor.

Harley had Ronnie kneeling in the center and shooed all others away except for Jonny to look over their gift while she went to get her Puddin'.

Harley found Joker laying on the floor with the vacuum cleaner ripped apart and the shampoo bottle empty. "Puddin'?" she asked a bit confused by the scene in front of her eyes like so many other times as well. Joker sighed out and opened his eyes. "It wouldn't work...", he muttered sounding deeply disappointed.

"What wouldn't, sweetie?" Harley asked and walked around the vacuum over to the man and knelt beside him. He looked at her with a saddened expression. "I tried to wash the floor while vacuuming it, but the pipe just kept clogging up from the foam and the dust. You shed an awful amount of hair, you know? You should get that checked out", he explained. Harley couldn't help but frown at the mention of her hair, but didn't give it much more thought. Her hair was fine, thank you very much. 

"I could just get someone else to do the cleaning for ya, ya do know that? You don't always have to do all the cleaning like some good lil' housewife from the 50s", Harley suggested once again. Joker sat up with a huff and looked at her frustrated. "I very well cannot have someone else doing the cleaning, because then they would mess everything up by moving things to places where I wouldn't have put them to, and then it would take ages for me to find them again!" he said and doing weird, emphasizing hand movements along with his speech like usual.

"Whatever you want then. But, y'know, I have something that might just cheer you up", Harley said with a wide grin to change the subject. Joker frowned at her skeptically. "It's in the living room waiting for you", she continued and stood up.

She led them to his gift and when he saw it, he looked so happy again. He smiled so sweetly and fell right to his knees in front of Ronnie, rubbing his hands together. He couldn't take his eyes of his terrified looking gift. The card between Ronnie's teeth trembled.

"Oh, Harley, you shouldn't have! Oh, I'm going to have so much _fun_ with you!" he said and cupped Ronnie's face in his hands almost in an affectionate way. He took the card from between his teeth. "Oh and card as well? Ooh... Oh yes, I'll be having a merry good old time with you, my friend", Joker said and laughed that unforgiving laugh of his.

Harley just smiled on the sidelines before leaving him alone to enjoy his gift in peace.

* * *

 

After he's done playing with his gift, she knows she's going to get a prize of her own now. Joker knows he doesn't just get treated this good unless Harley wants something from in return and he knows exactly what that is. 


	2. Jokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: SEX - I mean, not much but anyway. Almost, could be seen as non-con, so heads up.

Harley gives and Harley takes and Joker knows how to reciprocate to this treatment by fulfilling her wishes in return. 

No one knows of this. No one _can_ know of this. This was  _very_ private between them. 

Joker asks Jonny and all the others to leave for the rest of the day. 

Joker has a lot of makeup in his bathroom. They sometimes share a bathroom but they also have their own respective ones. Either way their own products do invade the other's space most of the time but do not be fooled by this if you ever happen to venture into Joker's bathroom. All this makeup stacked neatly in little drawers and shelves and across the counter in order of color and name  - that was all purely his alone. Harley had only a couple of combs and creams on his black marble counter which he wanted to throw in the garbage just for messing with his order again. 

And the makeup wasn't just lipstick and black eyeshadow which was his most infamous look on the town. He also had makeup products one could say very much didn't belong to him but to some kind of a "normal" makeup artist. He had the whole set to put it bluntly. 

Primer. Light skin foundation, concealer and loose powder in the same shade. Eyebrow pencil in a light brown shade and flesh colored matte lipstick. Mint scented setting spray for God's sake!

Then a blond wig with the same exact haircut he had. 

You could see what this meant. 

He covered himself in that more normal pale skin tone like foundation though it being still paler than "usual" in order to not stand out too much from his original pigmentation and give off a strange look. He had to layer it heavier on his tattoos to cover them entirely. He even used the correct brushes for doing this all. But when it came to the rest of his body, he went with his hands to lather it on. 

It was horrific for him. 

Joker didn't prefer it. To see himself in the full-body mirror while waiting for everything to set and dry with a complexion of a normal human being and green hair suffocated with generic blond. To see himself change into something so ordinary and utterly basic. It was in a way still a second skin to him, but one he hated. Because this was still what he was supposed to be. If only they saw inside his head though. He had very little common with anyone no matter what he looked like, he reminded himself. 

This wasn't permanent. This was for her. So that she would be good to him. He could always wash it off. It would come off. It always did. It was fine. He could take a few hours. 

He waited for her in the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the master bed. He was dressed in a light colored silk shirt and black, high-waisted pants. His feet were bare, hands twitching unusually in his lap. The sun was setting. He looked at the clock he had constructed himself from metal parts.

She was late. 

But then the door went. He heard it open and shut casually. His primal instinct made him take the first knife closest to him before realizing that it must have been Harley then. No one could simply get in like that in their apartment, there were still always henchmen around guarding the place. 

He put down the knife and sat back down on the bed's edge, inhaling a slightly shaky breath. If he was nervous, he wasn't going to admit it. He needed to calm down though and he smoothed the lines on his pants absentmindedly as he waited for her. 

Eventually she reached the bedroom door and came into view dressed in her usual attire of shorts and t-shirt. Joker turned his head to look at her. A smile spread wide across her face. It was almost poisonous on her red lips and cheeks painted with run down mascara.

"Oh...", she breathed out and closed the door behind her before making her way towards him. She was dirty, some dried blood on her arm shoulder and shirt. Ponytails were wonky and sloppy. Ash in her hair. 

"This is what you meant", Joker wanted to confirm as she started undressing herself carelessly, gaze fixed on him solely. "Yes", she said. 

She got down to her underwear and took off the ponytails, beginning to brush through them. Her hair was greasy and matte, but the meaning was made clear. Tonight they would be like a normal couple except being everything but that. Because if you're being honest with yourself, then you must know that if you have to act normal, you cannot exactly say your anything but. 

She came to stand in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. He looked up with an almost innocent look in his green eyes and she was smiling still. She couldn't stop smiling from being so satisfied and excited all the same. 

 "Darlin'...", she said stretching out the word as she slowly pushed him down to lay across the bed and crawled right onto him. Her blue eyes were wild with lust and obsession. She looked like she was literally drinking up everything she could from these moments with him. Sometimes she even insisted on pretending like they had kids and they had to be quiet so they wouldn't wake them up. 

Joker would think she was even more messed up than he was, but then he remembered Batsy and thought that each man to his taste. Pick your own toppings for the sundae, don't just choose one readily made. 

His shirt was off soon enough and Harley followed the hollows and crannies of his body with gentle but greedy hands. He let his eyes close and kept his hands still next to himself as Harley went on finishing undressing him. "Hmmm, my darling, my love", she muttered across his naked skin close to his his inner thigh as she went further down, pulling on his pants off. When they were snatched away with a sharp tug, as bite was planted on his thigh and Joker couldn't help but hiss. 

Harley giggled as she climbed back on top of him and unclasping her bra and throwing it to some dark corner. "Alright, love. Let's have some fun now", she said and leaned to catch his lips. Quickly she grasped his pliant arms and took them over his head, clasping them by his wrists. Joker opened his eyes instantly and she answered with a wide, mischievous grin. 

"That's it, Jackie", she said and he had had it. He struggled slightly before going for it and shifting their positions so that he was on top and holding her hands over her head. He was panting from the action and getting startled like that. He reverted to sitting straighter and letting go off his hold after somewhat realizing who he was looking at again. But Harley was just smiling happily even though Joker was just about to do something rather irrecoverable. 

"Having a hard time keeping your cool with me, sweetheart, hm? Maybe I should help you with that a bit", she pondered out loud purposely, giving him a warning in advance. Then she slithered from underneath him and pressing him back against the mattress with harsh and at the same time fluid movements. Soon he found himself tied to the headboard. 

"There you go", she said with a nip to his ear. He simply sighed at this point and gave up on redemption. 

What Harley wanted, Harley got. And Joker played along. 


	3. Jonny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anal sex, yeaaah! In this chapter, so be aware if you're not into that sort of gay action. Actually just leave now if you're not. I'm sure you can find some fluffy goodness somewhere else. Not that this wouldn't be at all fluffy, I think this is actually pretty neat to be honest.
> 
> Oh but seriously though there might be a slur in here so please don't take that as a personal attack or anything kind of an attack, I ain't aggressive like that, just physically very violent, eheheh... No, but seriiiously don't annoy me.

There were a dozen neat lines of coke sitting on a silver platter and a rumpled hundred dollar bill next to them on the couch right across from Jonny. He regarded them with disinterest as Joker inhaled a line every once in a while as he watched some black and white vamp and flapper film from a shitty ten inch tv. The clown was sitting on the cold wooden floor against his feet and hummed along the soundtrack of the film. It looked like he had seen it before or something. 

Sometimes he would cackle and bend his green head backwards just to look at Jonny with crinkly, happy eyes, pupils blown out and gaze unnaturally glassy. Jonny would just hum politely and give him a small smile in order not to get shot from his golden plated gun next to him on the floor.

They were in this run-down, leaking apartment near the docks because they were waiting for Harley. She was supposed to be back about two hours ago now. She was going to clear some shipping issues they had had with a gun shipment after the captain had changed. Joker had mumbled something about hoping she was finally gone for good after the first hour. "If we're lucky, Mr. Popsickle's got her and has her in his freezer all seasoned and ready for frying by now." 

Jonny didn't say anything to that but warmed up some mulled wine he had grabbed from a shop a couple blocks down in a saucer that had seen much better days and on an even worse stove. But the apartment didn't have heating and it was the dead of night in January. Fortunately Jonny had had some blankets in the trunk of his car and took them to the uncomfortable and dusty couch with wires poking out from the back. 

"She's probably gone with Ivy", Joker whispers after the flickering tv shuts down suddenly, maybe from faulty wiring finally doing their deed. His cheek's pressed against Jonny's trouser covered calf and he pulls his own legs to his chest. 

It seems that his high is coming down, and he's shivering even under two heavy blankets. The outer one is of rich chocolate colored fur. Jonny has just his leather jacket on. He taps on Joker's arm gently and when the glassy green eyes (somewhat) focus on him, he coaxes him to get up on the couch with him. 

Joker ends up on his lap. The clown presses his cool forehead against Jonny's neck and the number one henchman can't help but sigh a little with content. He himself ends up stroking through the clowns green locks and the man in his lap starts purring. Jonny doesn't quite understand it. Especially not the part about an actual human being able to produce that sound that - let's face it - is adorable as hell but animalistic nevertheless. But then again, Joker's never seemed the most ordinary type of a man. Not even in the criminal sense since what kind of rogue sits on his henchmen's laps and purrs like a cat? 

Jonny takes them as they come though and as long as Joker is pleased, that's enough for him. Also the blankets that Joker spreads around them both eases the cold in his bones a bit and Jonny lets himself become even cuddlier with the madman. Joker seems to bask in the attention and before he knows it, the clown's nipping at his jaw and twisting his t-shirt in pale hands wantonly. 

Jonny has to take a breather and calm down before this can escalate because this is Joker and he's... well, not that sensible even at the best of times. He doesn't want to end up with a broken hand or a smoking hole in his head by the time dawn has arrived. He cups Joker's sharp jaw with the hand that's not around the clown's waist and pulls the face away from his neck where he was biting a hickey. Joker licks his blood red lips and looks at him with wide, questioning eyes. "What?" he asks like it's as clear as day for him what they're doing here or what they are going to do. 

"Just, uh... Are you completely sure about this, boss?" he asks him with a worried frown. Joker just stares at him for a while with pouty lips but as Jonny keeps looking at him like he's waiting for an answer, the clown expresses himself to being widely unimpressed and reaches down to take the mulled wine from the floor. He relaxes against the couch arm and takes a long sip from the steel cup and gazes at Jonny's face. 

"Second after second I'm beginning to doubt actually. But it's cold and I wanna have sex", he tells him bluntly and then puts cup back down. He reaches for Jonny's cheek and brushes a thumb over the corner of his lips. "Don't you want me?" he asks Jonny then with the most luring soft voice and the look he gives him is almost worried, but Jonny knows it's feigned. But if he answers wrong, he knows this night won't end well. 

"I just don't want you to have to settle for me. I can take you back to the apartment, maybe Harley's gone straight there...", he starts but Joker's shaking his head aggressively. "No, no, no, no. What I want, Jonny-boy, alright, is for you to fuck me nice and hard, alright? Sure, you might not be as cute as Batsy but I reckon it's still going to be while before we get there, however I'm not going to commit to celibacy so I'd rather have you do me right here and now than having to go out into the cold looking for someone else to give it to me on some sleazy alleyway and having to keep a knife to their throat. That is risky in its own accord with all the moving about. So, are you going to do this for me Jonny or do you wanna get someone else to do it for you because _you're_ just not _that_ sure?" 

Jonny still stares at Joker with an apprehensive look in his eyes before eventually giving in which he expresses with another sigh but this time with a small smirk accompanying it. "I'm sure now", he adds and Joker practically lunges at him then, catching his lips in a bruising kiss. Jonny is taken a back, hands flying up like someone was pointing a gun at him. But Joker holds his face in a tight grip, not letting him get away. Slowly though still slightly hesitantly Jonny relaxes into it. He wraps his arms around the clown's smaller, shivering frame and holds on for his dear life. He's all edges but surprisingly pliant in Jonny's arms although his movement can be pretty demanding and overwhelming at times. 

After making out for good ten minutes and panting against the red hot lips, Jonny decides to take some lead, and presses Joker down against the couch for all its worth. He swears he heard Joker squeak from the change in positions, but would never dare to bring it up with anyone. And not definitely about the whimper that escapes from between the ruby lips when Jonny lets his whole weigh lay on him and grinds his hips with the clown's.  

Jonny has to take a moment to just breathe but the clown's way ahead of him by then. He's stripping down and Jonny's still fully clothed except for his leather jacket which had been lost some time ago in the heat of the moment. Talking of heat, it doesn't feel all that cold anymore. Jonny still lays the rest of the blankets over them both, the brown, furry one is under Joker on the couch and from this angle, Jonny can imagine them in some expensive hotel room with a fire crackling in a great fireplace and Champagne filled crystal glasses next to some truffles and chocolate dipped strawberries on a mahogany table. 

Jonny doesn't know when he got this sappy, but he wasn't going to tell anyone anyway, 

He just stares at the naked clown laying across the expensive fur blanket all long, slim limbs and needy whimpers and soft words of encouragement. "C'm on, c'm on...", he chants as he tugs on the short hair at Jonny's neck. 

He gulps another intake of air before fishing into his back pocket where he ever so coincidentally (actually not at all - there was one time after a fight in an alley when Joker complained about having really sore lips from getting them split then and again, and needing some lip balm to ease the dryness which only worsened the soreness. And Joker of course needed to have all nice and smooth lips since this guy did wear lipstick like it was an addiction of his or a necessary commodity, and probably used up to two tubes of it a week. From then on Jonny's been keeping a pot of lip cream on himself whenever he was on duty and after that Joker's has always been coming to him when his lips are dry and more often than not, has Jonny apply it for him) has some mint scented vaseline and takes it out. 

He eyes it a bit warily then looks up to Joker not really quite believing he's actually going to do this. But the clown's whining by now and clearly in need of some action, so Jonny gets on with it without any further thought. He takes a very generous amount of the ointment on his fingers and puts the pot back where it was before seating himself better between the spread, pale, long legs. 

If he's honest, if he happened to want to imagine the opposite sex being underneath him instead of this wacky criminal mastermind, it wouldn't be all that hard between these subtle, smooth, hairless legs. Jonny can barely contain himself anymore if he's honest with himself. As if he hasn't dreamed about this every once in a while. Denying it would only be lying. 

Jonny presses against the clown's backside gently. Joker huffs out in what sounds like frustration so Jonny braves himself to just push in. It's easier than he expected. It seems like this wasn't the first time the clown's done this and it certainly hasn't been long from the last time. That just makes Jonny even more hard in his pants unlike some might. But just the thought of his boss spreading his legs for other guys too like it's nothing, makes shivers run up his spine.

_My boss is a fucking slut... fuck yes_

Jonny mouths his lips across the milky thighs when he presses his second finger in gently. His scruffy beard must be tickling the soft skin, but the clown doesn't complain. In fact he seems to revel in it. He simply watches him, hazy eyes filled with lust and want but also fascination. Jonny's reaching inside of him not just literally. Joker's keening as he thrusts in a third finger quickly but carefully. Good thing Jonny cut his fingernails just yesterday.

"You're all loose for me already, boss", Jonny ventures out with a hoarse voice and then looks up the green eyes with a small smirk. He isn't sure if he's going to get shot now, but he sure hopes not. Hopefully if it was the wrong thing to say, the clown's in too deep to turn him down. But who really knew with Mister J... He got all these impulses and thought not much more when he encountered most of them. Jonny wondered how he might be like if he actually took his medication that Harley sometimes dared to prescribe him and leave beside his bedside table in the mornings.

Thanks to a lucky break though it seems Joker actually does the opposite thing of shooting him. He gives in to it, back arching beautifully, head being thrown back against the soft fur and whimpers escaping from between the rouge lips as Jonny's hands rake across the sinewy sides all the way to the slender hips. Jonny almost _laughs_ from the instant flow of relief filling his insides with warmth and security. The ever present touch of danger still lingered like it always did with the clown of course. No one could really get rid of that. But that was also what made it so exciting and priceless. He bet not that many still could touch the boss like he could right now. Not in this way. Not with the boss trusting them enough to let go of their gun and let them act on their own accord. 

Jonny leans closer against the pale, bare chest and unbuckles his belt quickly with one hand. Joker stares deep into his eyes and for a moment Jonny almost forgets what he's doing. This clown was hypnotic in his expressions and movements and so utterly mysterious to what he was actually thinking. Jonny was sailing in strange currents, never knowing what he was going to get for sure. He had to take this second by second or all hope was lost.

"Do you want this?" he asks the clown with a low voice, holding his cock with precum already dribbling down the side of it between the jester's spread thighs and he's wiping the cum against them. Jonny's honestly asking this to make sure he's not making a mistake and also keeping up with what he had started, hoping the clown would enjoy it.

Joker leans upwards so that their chest touch tighter, loops his arms around his neck and then pulls Jonny down with him so that they are flush together. "Fuck me, Jonny. Do what you like - I _want_ it", he says, ending it with a smile and amazes Jonny right into his place. And not even three seconds in, Jonny is buried inside the tight, smooth and wet heat of the Joker. And the clown lets out a two shaky breaths before diving into another kiss. Fingers are pulling almost frighteningly hard on Jonny's hair but he kisses back just as passionately as the clown. When he comes back up for air, the clown has bliss shining about him. 

Jonny's starting to feel more comfortable now that they are finally, properly fucking. It's kind of like with football. If you're afraid of the ball hitting you in the face, you just gotta go straight over to it, as close as you can, so that it won't be able to get the leverage and speed of a flying ball which - if it came in contact  with your dumb face - would probably crack your nose. At a close distance it's easier to control. So the clown seems to be. At least for now. 

Joker hitches his legs around Jonny's waist and sure doesn't it feel good to have the clown like this. Jonny traces the subtle thighs all the way from his sweet ass to his kneecaps tightly pressed against his waist. The Joker opens his mouth and Jonny adventures inside. 

"You feel _really_ good, boss. I'm sure you got the best ass in town, as good as it gets", Jonny says when they break apart from another kiss. The jester giggles which seems like a very odd reaction if it wasn't the man in question, but Joker seems delighted and almost taken aback from the sheer compliment that he stops ripping Jonny's scalp off and lays his hands beside his head on the blanket. He's really just letting Jonny do whatever he wants now - the wheel is in Jonny's hands. 

So he takes this chance to hold the hands in place with his own ones, because damn, it does feel good to have the boss like this, all pliant in his arms. 

As Jonny pretty roughly fucks into him in a fair enough speed, Joker eyes him up from the side as Jonny's mouths along the clown's neck. "...the best, huh...", the Joker murmurs something to himself as green eyes turn glazed and reflecting. Jonny bites down into the soft pale skin, probably leaving a mark for the rest of the week even, and Joker groans loudly, back arching up again. After he has caught his breath again, he turns to Jonny's ear to speak. 

"You think Batsy would think so too?" he asks almost quietly compared to all the other noises they're making in this abandoned apartment building. Jonny becomes a little startled by the sudden, odd question but recovers quickly enough and swallows. 

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure he would love it", he responds in a sincere voice because he knows the clown well enough and this much everyone knows: Joker's way more than obsessed about the Batman and if the Joker ever asks something like this, you'd better stay on the positive side on things. And besides that - although Jonny does wonder if the Batman would ever even in a million years let himself go down with the clown - Joker really is a good fuck and he meant what he said. He's sure that the Batman wouldn't have a problem banging such a fine ass even if he was as straight as stick, because Joker did have a talent for breaking and bending things out of order.

The clown purrs appreciatively in his ear, like a pleased cat and Jonny speeds up. He's about to let go of the Joker's hands to stroke him so that they would come around at the same time, but Joker slaps his hand away from his aching member and basically growls threateningly. Jonny doesn't need to be told twice and he instead rests his hand on the protruding bone at Joker's hip and angles them so that he's hitting Joker right into his prostate and is filling him to the hilt. He grabs onto the skinny ass and squeezes just enough to feel almost painful. He keeps holding the jester's hands together by the wrists with his other hand, and fuck, the clown looks hot underneath him. 

"Want me to paint you white inside, boss?" he asks, really more out of politeness than anything else , and the clown sighs out a breathy _"yes",_ eyes half-lidded though the wild green orbs are focusing somewhere else than Jonny. The whole pale body is tensed around him and God, _it's_ tight. And suddenly it starts to spasm and fuck, Jonny's coming. _Hard._

Oh but thankfully Joker's too, Jonny sees as he fucks them through it with slowing movements. After he's done, he doesn't instantly pull away but relaxes close to the clown, between the now slack, slender legs. Jonny waits for his breathing to even out and when he realizes he's shut his eyes and opens them immediately. It was better to still keep an eye out for the boss nevertheless. He notices that the clown's acid eyes are now fixed to the rather large window right behind him close to the couch. And Jonny looks up too, and through the dusty glass of the window and into the dark Gotham night sky, the Bat-sign is lit up high and mighty against the murky clouds far up. 

Joker's rouge lips lightly are open, the metal Bat-symbol like grille gleaming in the gloomy light coming from the outside street lamps. The clown certainly is over his heels with the knight in the black armor. All seems to be forgotten about what had just happened. 

And so Jonny pulls out quietly and slowly and tucks himself back in his pants,  The Joker however remains completely nude on the couch not moving a single inch of his body so Jonny wraps some of the blankets back over him although the clown doesn't seem to be much bothered by the cold at the moment. But it's always a possibility that he doesn't voice all of his desires out-loud - especially if he thinks they are obvious enough not to be said - and it's left for his goons to guess right. And Jonny has been around for a long enough time to know these things by now. Besides, he doesn't want his boss catching a cold. 

He carefully strokes a hand against a chiseled, white cheekbone which receives no reaction, and stands up from the couch. He picks up his leather Jacket from the floor where it seemed to have been thrown at some point and puts it back on. He makes sure his gun his still well placed its holder and he looks presentable enough. He looks back down at the clown who has seemed to have attained a slightly catatonic form for the while, and Jonny goes back to sit beside him patiently. 

"You alright, boss?" he asks and rest his hand on a blanket covered leg. 

The clown doesn't answer him for a long while and Jonny looks around himself a bit, re-evaluating what has just happened. He knows he could still get shot. Right now or maybe tomorrow. Perhaps the next month and still because of all of this that happened in this dingy, cold apartment. But it won't matter right at this second, though Joker's attitude is slightly, or more like a whole lot, worrying. 

But then Joker rises up from the couch and stands up right next to Jonny. The blankets fall off of him to the dusty floor and the clown is completely naked of course. When Jonny turns his pretty surprised eyes to him, he sees his cum beginning to run down a milky thigh.

_Fuck_

He quickly picks up his gaze from the clown's groin to look up to his face.

"Dress me. We're going to go see Batsy", the jester announces and with a great old smile he sits himself uncaringly in Jonny's lap ready to be clothed again. And Jonny knows Joker well enough not to need to question about the new set of plans. And so he simply picks up the clown's stockings decorated with Batman symbols and starts covering up those pale, long legs with much care and precision while the man in his lap starts humming appreciatively or perhaps just to a rickety melody flowing inside his haywire brain. 

Jonny cleans up the cum between the boss' legs gently with a green handkerchief (because yes, this one he has prepared too for the curious needs the clown might have) and tucks it back in his pocket before hoisting Joker up a bit from underneath his armpits to pull up the stockings fully and over that fucked out ass. He dresses him back into a pair of purple shorts and a teared black, bloody smiley face t-shirt. His black boots with gold diamond necklaces for laces are on the floor right next to couch waiting for him.

Jonny's certain the clown loves it when Jonny does this for him. Like this was what all the goons were good for - dressing him up and getting him stuff. To even touch him was a great prize for them. And to be honest, that was true in quite a few ways. But Jonny knew the Joker still liked him best and if what just had happened didn't prove that, well... you could never know with the clown. Enough said was still that it was Jonny who Joker went to first and it was Jonny who was in charge when the Joker and the lady were out. 

When Jonny's finished, Joker nuzzles his nose against Jonny's cheek, cool air tickling Jonny's jaw when the clown breaths. Then he's suddenly springing up and pulling on his long purple trench coat and shoving his feet into rather obnoxious shoes. He does one final line of coke from the silver platter before throwing it across the room in a relatively calm, collected manner despite the substance he had just inhaled into his bloodstream. He twists his neck like he's just stretching - violently. 

"Wouldn't want no kids coming around and getting hooked on to this shit, now would we. We would be terrible people...", Joker mutters to himself as he wipes underneath his nose and walks up the window. Jonny collects the now slightly stained blankets from the ground and folds them fairly neatly so he can carry them under his arm with him. He'll wash them when they get back.

The clown is looking up the night sky again, probably making sure that the sign is still on. He turns around just as Jonny finds himself ready to leave, just waiting now. 

"Do you have my scarf somewhere?" the clown asks Jonny then with a puzzled expression. "Yeah, it's in the car in the backseat", Jonny answers immediately. The Joker pulls on his jacket tighter around himself, looking like he's feeling the cold again, and glances over his shoulder to the window one last time before finally making his way to the front door in a few confident strides. 

"I want some blackberry tea when I get back and a nice warm bath waiting for me", the clown informs just as he walks out the door. Jonny commits that to his memory before quickly retrieving the silver settee from where the Joker had thrown it knowing it might have of use some time in the future again. He follows the clown back to the car and shuts the apartment's whining door with a quiet kick to it, making sure it got locked.

This might have been the first time for them, but Jonny knows the clown well enough by now that Joker has a way of getting what he wanted, and since he had seemed pleased enough with had he had got tonight, he might just want it again in the future. But you could never really know with the Joker now could you. You had to take things second at a time. 

But at this second, they were going to hunt down the Batman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't have enough Jonny x Joker in this fandom, guys. You gotta clean up your act! Jonny's great, especially this new bearded one presented in the DCU, though the first time I saw him, I didn't even recognize him. Hopefully he'll get some more screen time in the future - but come on, if the Joker's situation is left on as it is now, then Jonny will be in it more than J. Seriously though, why can't they get good story writers and directors and such if they have all that money to buy such an expensive songs for their soundtrack? I mean, SD was seriously lacking in the story compartment for an interesting film. They should re-evaluate who they're picking on their team if this is what the present one does. And did you hear about Ben kicking off the director's chair for "The Batman" (and yeah, what an original name once again...)? Yeah, he's just gonna act and produce now and be done with it. Someone did an article on how maybe Jared should be the one to direct it since he has that in him and might be able bring something interesting to the table with his unique direction views - but that however might mean that if he'll even get to be in it as the Joker, then his screen time would be minimal again.But really, all I want is to have a good movie from DC for a while and I don't care who does it.
> 
> \- Oh yeah and I know the Jonny in the new universe doesn't really do leather jackets as much as he does suits, but I mixed the two Jonnys up a bit, it seems, but whatever. It's just a jacket right.
> 
> I'm going to finish off with my other fic hopefully soon and then perhaps move onto Superbatjokes, because damn, that's my stuff and no one has seemed to do much any of that really and I can see a market crack right there for me. I just wish, you know, that I was better at actually writing too so that it might sell better. But we'll see how it's gonna go down. 
> 
> To be honest, I'm not too keen on this Harley x Joker thingy unless it's really fucked up and loveless. I just don't really believe in it and don't feel right about writing them very intimately which is why the second chapter was a bit, uh, stubby. Hope you still could find some entertainment from it. I'mma gonna do just one more chapter to get Batsy involved in this weird triangle too, but if you'd like to see some more then just leave a suggestion down in the comments and I'll possibly look into it more if I find the time. Thanks for reading still!


	4. Batsy

There's a new villain in town. More like a predator than someone who simply wishes not so well. It's something inhuman but it hasn't come down from space or anything. It has been built on this dusty ground, and so it there must be something more human controlling it. The easiest way to describe the thing is that it's a robot. It's basically just a very crude looking, five-feet-tall robot assembled from miscellaneous metal parts of different colors and at various degrees of rusted. It had come up from nowhere but it sure as Hell had some deadly motives set out for the whole of people in Gotham City. Or perhaps for just one clown in particular. 

Harley and Joker were driving around Gotham in their purple Lamborghini having fun. Jonny was sitting on the backseat going through some paperwork the best he could while Harley sped down the streets going at around 137 mph with no care in the world. Jonny would sometimes gaze up to the road just opt to drop his gaze back down to the papers since it looked a lot like he was going to lose his nerve if he started watching her drive. But when he did glance up from the files, he saw the boss leaning against the door and glaring dangerously out the window. Jonny couldn't understand how this didn't seem to worry Miss Quinn in the slightest, but since even the speed didn't, then nothing could, he guessed. 

Then suddenly a great thump and crash was heard from behind them. Jonny couldn't help but look up from the papers to turn around to see what it was about although it made him rather lightheaded. Then he wishes he hadn't. 

It's some sort of a machine, rusty and tall. It's running, or maybe one should say plummeting towards them, since it's clearly not human. It is moving at great speed like they are themselves in the car and for once Jonny's glad Miss Quinn has a heavy gasfoot. The thing seems like it's after them. The weird metal eyes are gleaming hungrily as it speeds towards them from behind. It makes very loud noises as it thumps, crushing asphalt and some of the nearby buildings on its way. It doesn't look happy.

_Dammit..._

"Uh, boss. I think we have a situation", Jonny points out. Joker stretches his neck but doesn't look behind himself. He seems very agitated yet still probably not due of the threat they are facing currently. That he doesn't seem to care about at all in fact since he must have at least heard the beast already if nothing else.

"What is it?" he grumbles as he massages his temple with his hand like he's having a headache. Harley looks from the rear mirror and frowns, whispering an annoyed " _shit"_ under her breath. 

"There's some sort of a machine that's following us. It seems to be offensive, determined to attack us", Jonny explains and puts the papers into a file container for later since it looks like he isn't going to get those papers done at the moment or for the rest of the night for that matter. 

" _Why_ is there a machine trying to attack us? Harley?" Joker asks, voice dropping dangerously low at her name. 

"Uh... it's a long story Mista J. I rather not talk about it right now. I'mma gonna try and lead him astray on us", Harley responds with a slight nervous waver to her voice. Jonny reckons her nervousness has more to do with Joker this time than the predator hot on their heels. 

"Fine. Take it to the Narrows. Then you drop me off at the club. I have a meeting arranged with _your_ fellow troublemaker who's been ripping us off on the last few gigs because you had to tell him _it's alright to take a few of the shipments to the other dock and sell them off from there..._  You idiot! And now we have to deal with this in _addition!_ Don't think you're just getting away with this, Harley. You've been real trouble for business lately. I'm not behind that kind of behavior one itsy, bitsy, tiny, little bit and you know it", Joker rails at her and takes his gun into his hand with clenched teeth as he finishes. 

"Sorry Mistah J. I know I've been a bit worse for wear. It's just that I've been wondering about a couple of things... Thoughts making me volatile in a way", Harley says with a shrug. She's driving them to the Narrows now. They've been driving even faster and the machine is lost on them for now as they go through tiny gaps between the ramshackle apartment blocks. 

"What thoughts?" Joker demands. To Jonny he almost sounds concerned. Or maybe irritated is a better word for it. 

"You know, I've just been thinking if I should have maybe moved in with Ivy actually. 'Cause I know ya like a lot of space and calmness for when you work, and with me gone you could have more of it. I mean, I'd still help you with business of course, but I'd just be staying at Ivy's. We really get along and it's a lot easier and quieter just with the two of us there. I mean, sure Ivy's got this guy Brad who comes in on Tuesdays to bring in some of the transported seeds and all that and he's kind of an asshole most of the time but I think if we just told him that it's not -", Harley tells him before Joker abruptly cuts her off. 

"Just drop me off here", he orders her harshly. 

"Puddin', you're not mad, are ya? I've just been thinking it might be best for all of us...", she says him with a sorry tone to her high voice while leaning over the console to look at him properly. She has stopped the car in some reeking alley, but somewhere hidden. They've lost the machine some time ago now. They can't at least hear it's thumping anymore.

Joker stares at her for a second with cold, green eyes before opening the door in an angry manner and stepping out quickly but gracefully. He slams the door shut and gives her one last harsh look before starting to walk down the alley into the street with hands pocketed in his long coat. It's late Spring but it's still quite cool outside. 

Jonny takes his leave as well since he's mostly employed by Joker, not Harley. He takes his file folder with him and says goodbye to her. She looks bummed out, lower lip jutting out a bit as she drives off to the other direction. Jonny catches up to Joker and puts the folder away into his breast pocket before taking out his own gun as well for protection. 

Joker doesn't really acknowledge his presence more than he does the rats scampering across the street but he still seems to aware of his surroundings nevertheless which is always better than him being all absent like and even more unpredictable. 

"She's all about Ivy these days, isn't she...", Joker mutters at some point into their walk towards the club. There's at least four miles until they're there but Joker doesn't seem like he wants to steal a car at the moment. Maybe he needs the quiet of a walk at the moment. 

"She'll come back at some point though, boss. She always does", Jonny says. He doesn't mean it to comfort Joker, it's just a statement really. Something to fill the silence that is otherwise broken by police sirens, cars in a hurry or the yelling of the inhabitants of this dirty slum part of Gotham. 

"But why do I even care? Do I care? Do I care if she goes or comes back? Why would it matter to me? I don't need her. I never have. She's good fun from time to time but mostly she's just a pain in the ass. Besides, she's been too much trouble lately. She's so all about the Plant Lady now that she doesn't realize how much she's fucking up the rest of the time. She's _ruining_ me. It's better if she leaves. Better for all of us, just like she said", Joker ponders out loud. It's clear that he's still not happy with the conclusion he has come to. Jonny's quite sure that only Harley ending up killed one way or another would satisfy him at the moment. Maybe in the claws of that monster.

Jonny doesn't know what else to add so he instead stays silent. 

It's starting to drizzle lightly but Jonny knows the boss doesn't like to get wet so he takes out the small umbrella he always has on him and opens it up. It's dark purple and Jonny holds it up for him as they continue on their walk. 

At least a half of their trip must have been behind them already when that great thumping and crashing sounds came back. This time it was in front of them. The machine rounded up from behind a corner and now stood right in front of them in the street. 

Joker didn't look happy. Jonny took out his gun and shot at the beast right in the head. The bullet just bounced off however due to the metal harness. 

"That little shit couldn't even get this piece of garbage out of our hair...", Jonny heard the clown grumble next to him again. Jonny decided to rely on some more extreme methods of defense and took out a specialized grenade from his pocket. He gave the umbrella to Joker while he stepped back a bit to get a better throw in at the monster. 

Its stomach was lit on fire. 

That didn't seem to matter to the beast still. The clown gave out a sigh, turned around and started walking down the street again. That seemed to aggravate the beast the most and it started moving again. The fire in his belly was put out by the tough wind and the rain in a matter of a minute. It started making its way towards Joker again.

Jonny needed to step up his game. He started shooting at the machine everywhere he thought the bullets might be able to shut the thing down, specifically he was trying to look for some wires poking out but the thing was all but bolted shut.

As he continued on shooting, from the corner of his eye, Jonny saw the clown sighing and turning around to continue walk off, hands tucked into his jacket pockets, the umbrella tucked at his side. It still managed baffle Jonny how Joker could just turn his back to these sort of situations like it was nothing as if he simply wasn't interested. The only thing that really seemed to catch his attention at any given moment was that flying crusader, the silent guardian, the  _Batman,_ and nothing in the whole world could come between those two during their fights if Joker had any say in it. Batman, some kind of a hero was he. He probably wanted the Joker as much as the clown wanted him, just a bit differently. Which brought up the question to Jonny's mind, where the hell was Batman? Wasn't he the one supposed to take care of these sort of alien monsters?

Jonny was on the losing end here. He had done nearly everything he could in a situation like this. The machine did not care for him, it was too busy destroying the buildings around it and simply terrorizing the city. It did seem to have a certain fondness for the clown which spiked Jonny's interest. Whoever had made this thing must have had something against the Joker - like the rest of the city, sure, but he had certainly _went_ for it. 

Jonny shot at the thing's head near where an ear would be situated and suddenly something fell down from there. A piece of metal covering those delicate wires hooked to its "brain" which Jonny had been looking for. But that bullet of success had caught the machine's attention to Jonny now and it was not even two seconds later than Jonny was flung against a brick wall with such force enough to make him lose consciousness. He was going to wake up with a few broken bones in addition to a heavy headache the next day for sure. 

Joker had almost managed to get a block between the monster and him when the lack of gunfire din made him stop. He turned around on his heels to see if Jonny had actually achieved in shutting the thing down but only to notice it was the other way around. Joker threw his umbrella to the ground in full blown rage. 

"What is this all about?! We've got some beef between us, metal man, huh? Is that it? You're here to make me pay or just to kill me? _Come_ on, spit it out! If you have enough intelligence, or stupidity is a term I would personally use, to try and follow _me_  then you must have the brain enough to also explain to me why you're here at all. I've had it enough of this imbecility", Joker barked at it, hand gripping his gun tighter from rage. It was burning from the need to use it. 

An opening of some sort was formed somewhere in the middle of the machine's head like slowly mouth and horrible squeaking that sounded like metal scraping against metal came out.

Static erupted from the opening but instead of audio, a sudden burst of flames engulfed the few feet Joker had managed to put between them, burning everything in its way. Joker dashed off to the closest alleyway to get something between the next possible flameshow. He wouldn't like to get his clothes to smell like soot after all. 

Its heavy footsteps followed him. Joker quickly scanned the area and noticed an ajar moldering wooden door behind an overflowing, smelly dumpster can and ran over to it, entering into the building for shelter. 

There wasn't anyone in except a badly decomposed male body sitting at the table, a rotting meatloaf dinner on his plate where his face was buried in. Joker stabbed his finger at the maggots crawling the mileage between the meatloaf and the guy's eyesocket with slight disinterest. 

The footsteps were getting closer. There was nowhere to run, the staircase to upstairs was broken down to the last step. There was just a small closet near the entryway but hiding there would be no real use. Joker was fairly sure the machine had more to its senses than plain stupidity and good luck. It would find him there eventually and probably crush him.

But no. This wasn't how he was going to die. No way. It simply wasn't possible. That rickety, old thing wasn't going to kill the Joker in some shabby apartment next to a bald guy with maggots dripping from his mouth over his microwave dinner. Joker wasn't going to die today. 

The machine was right behind the door, probably the whole building in all its magnificent height, soaring over the rooftop and the chimney that hasn't been cleaned in decades. It thumped the ground and then the wall, easily breaking through it with a metal hand. Old bricks tumbled down in a great blast of dust and concrete powder and Joker ducked out from the worst of it but getting flung to the floor from the sheer impact of noise and quaking. 

Just a small whimper escaped his lips when the breath was knocked out of him.

" _Batsy._ "

It came through, breaking the ceiling and the wall to tower over Joker who was lying on the floor helplessly. But it didn't strike. This sparked Joker's interest now, too and he looked at the machine right back to its emotionless beady sensors for eyes and tilted his head to the side in curiosity. He sat up but decided against standing not to intimidate the creature more just in case. It didn't seem like the right move at the moment anyway. He was going to have to try a different strategy here - however not a road less traveled for him though he didn't rely on it that often.

The machine did not move much or say a word for that matter. Instead it just inspected him with wonder, its right metal claw flexing slightly. Like it wanted to do something but wouldn't dare to. Joker realized then what this was about then.

Joker's green started to eyes get glassed over, widened and he let his face become more open and genuine, allowed fear and anticipation cloud his vision. He looked up to the machine, his expression the face of innocence. The red mouth relaxed from its scowl, opening slightly and legs spreading ever so little. Joker's stance was the image of surrender in all its nuances. 

The machine relented from its stillness and finally moved. The right claw opened and reached towards him, gently closing around him. Joker wrapped his arms around one of the "fingers" and kept his submitting stare on the monster as it brought him closer to its head. 

It inspected him closer and Joker let his whole body relax against its hold. He knew how alluring and attractive this act made him look and whoever was behind the controls of this monster now saw this as well. It would want to take him home and that was going buy Joker some time. 

"Little thing", it suddenly murmured to him in gravelly static and started walking towards the entrance it had build for himself. "Precious, little thing", it said again, keeping its gaze locked firmly on Joker who in turn looked at it back, pressing a pale cheek against the "finger" he had wrapped his arms around. He whimpered a bit again when they stepped outside into the drizzling rain and the claw locked a bit tighter around him. Carefully. 

"Safe soon. Safe soon", it comforted as Joker's hair got plastered against his head. It was going to look messy real soon if he didn't get a comb and some hair wax. 

The machine started making its way through the road. Any people who were unfortunate enough to be smoking or walking on the street at this hour hurried back inside with gunshots at their tow. 

Joker was getting tired by now, wondering how long this was going to take and was just about to close his eyes and fall back on the machine's claw and take a nap when he finally arrived. All flashing blackness, the tall, powerful silhouette of the Batman danced through the rain in sharp turns and jumps as he started taking the machine apart. The machine had to stop when Batman tied it's legs with tight metal wire to streetlamps. The thing was about to shoot some of its fireshow at him but Batman was faster once again. One batarang to the open side of its head, slicing through the wires and it was down in seconds. In the first two, Batman flung himself to Joker and freed him from the claw's hold. Without wasting another second in having to be told what to do next, Joker wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist before Batman glided them to safety before they would be bloody pulp on the asphalt under the pile of metal scraps. 

Once on the ground, it took some coaxing on Batman's part before Joker was standing on his own again, however, his back leaned against a wall in exhaustion. He had put himself back in that mental space that wasn't all that easy to come back from, especially with a personality like his that was so unfamiliar with such behavioral tendencies to act on. Joker still had that look of wide eyed purity in his gaze which for better or for worse confused the hell out of Batman. He stared at him with that permanent frown of his but this time it truly was the frown of all frowns. 

"Are you alright?" he asked him his voice all low and deep as usual. It was sensual and caring, the only sound in the world. 

However, Joker didn't feel like answering. He couldn't really. He resorted to bringing himself up from the wall enough to instead lean against that Kevlar coated chest that Joker was sure could hold much more than just anger and resentment for him. And so he let his eyes droop closed in peace and waited until strong arms went around him and held him together while also shielding him from the rain with the warm, thick cloak. He didn't want to think anymore for a while now. 

Joker just hoped his hair didn't look very messy though he was certain it would take a lot more than that to keep Batman away from him. That statement had been proven right enough in the past many a time after all. All the things he had done to him and here they still were. Anyway, his hair was fine as far as green headed freaks went. Besides, from Batman couldn't stare at it when his head was resting under his chin. 

At some point they moved over to the Batmobile and Batman put Joker to lie on the large hood of it. He leaned over him. 

"Where am I taking you?" he asked him, distress shading his tone although he clearly did his best to hide it. Joker looked up at him with a lazy smile, eyes barely staying open.

"Safe", Joker answered simply since he was fairly sure Batman wasn't going to take him anywhere the machine had had the intent on. Joker really couldn't tell him where either one of those places would be but he trusted Batman enough to make the right choice himself. He let his eyes fall closed from the rain which had started to downright pour from the cloudy heavens even if doing that meant losing the vision of the Batman looking over him in the way he was, so very unlike of him, his cloak over them both, covering and protecting them from the world, confident however troubled blue eyes the only bright thing in the darkness of his mind. 

Joker didn't need to see as long as he could feel. 

It was quiet for once, just them two and Joker felt just fine, not a trace of draining emotion in his chest weighing him down except Batman's overwhelming, dark presence. The only addition was the pelting of the fresh raindrops around him.

The next thing Joker remembered were clean white sheets and a warm hand on his back, rubbing at his neck and then carding through his hair gently. The low, husky voice spoke to him quietly, close to his ear.

"I'm going to find him", and a reflecting pause before, "You'll be safe."

Then it's just white noise and Joker sleeps in warmth with a smile, feeling strong arms holding him even if they might not be there really. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that. Hope you enjoyed this rather short and shitty ride. But do leave your thoughts down in the comments, they always manage to brighten my day even if it's just a little.


End file.
